


beautiful

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Porn, Top!ben, bossy!mike, bottom!Mike, just plain old porn, safe sex, yeahhhy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to come just from your dick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LIKE IT ? DON'T READ IT :) 
> 
> just to remind you, this is porn, its fiction-

Ben’s breath shuttered and his hands shook. His eyes roamed over the miles upon miles of beautiful skin stretched out underneath him.  An angry looking cock resting against a soft belly and rosy nipples peaking up under the eyes of Ben.

„Beautiful.“ Was the first word spoken between them. Whispered smoothly and sealed with a kiss against heated cheeks.

With lips brushing over sensitive skin, moans started to rise between them, filling the empty rooms with sounds next to harsh breath and soft whines. Ben didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to stop tasting the skin under his lips and under the swipes of his tongue.

But he did as Mike's fingers stroked through his hair and pulled him up and into a slow kiss. Their eyes met and they sank back into the kiss. Hands stroking and searching for hidden pleasure. Mouths drifting apart, sliding down Mike's neck to his collarbone and lower. Lips around hard nipples, flickering his tongue against the sensitive bundle.

With fingers sliding through his hair and Mike’s heartbeat under his lips, he smiled against the skin which was presented in front of him.

“Ben, Ben, Ben.” was an endless chant from above while Ben kept on sucking blue and purple bruises into perfect skin on his way down.  Ben rested his hands on Mike's hip, holding him down so he could finally suck this gorgeous cock into his mouth. Tangy saltiness spread over his tongue, filled his mouth with the taste of Mike and pre-cum. Teasingly, Ben sucked lightly at the tip, pressing his tongue under the head.

After a moment, Ben reached his hand out for the lube which lay on the bed and put some on his fingers.

He waited a few seconds in which he licked the tip of Mike’s penis with soft kitten licks. Ben started slowly with one finger sliding just barely past the tight hole but Mike had something else on his mind as he ground his hips down and took the finger deep in.

“More.” He begged and groaned as Ben slotted the second finger next to the other deep into Mike. Ben moaned at the heat and tightness which enclosed around his fingers and he had to bury his face in the place where hip and leg melt together to stop moans splitting out of his mouth. Pumping his fingers in and out, scissoring them to spread Mike wide open.

“More!” Mike said breathless and lifted his hips up for better access. With that, Ben added the third finger and did the same to loosen his lover up until Mike was a beautiful mess under his fingers, begging him to fill him up, to split him open on his cock.

When Ben was sure that Mike was loose enough, he shoved a pillow underneath Mike’s hip, pulled a condom over his pulsing dick and then lubed himself up and placed himself between Mike’s spread legs.. “Ready?” Ben whispered and got a moan and legs which wrapped around his hips as an answer.

Slowly Ben breached Mike’s hole with his dick and hung his head as the pleasure of the tight heat overwhelmed him.

The legs around Ben’s hips tightened for a moment before they pulled Ben into Mike who tensed up and moaned prettily for being filled to the brim. Ben’s cock pressed against his prostate, bringing him pleasure with every move Ben made.

Ben petted down Mike’s side, waiting until his lover relaxed. Which he did after a few moments of heavy breathing and soothing strokes down his side.

Ben leaned forward to press a kiss to Mike’s parted and spit slick lips. But Mike groped his hair and pulled him into a hard and demanding kiss. With their bodies pressed together, Ben started moving his hips in a slow but deep pace, thrusting into the body beneath him with care. Lips still locked, the thrusts grew harder and faster, bringing Mike to moan into the kiss and mumbling broken sentences into Ben's mouth who took it as an invitation to go harder. They both were close to orgasm and when Ben tried to get his hand between them to get Mike off, Mike stopped him and said between moans “I want to come just from your dick.” And that was what gave Ben the last push to come deep in him.

Ben fucked him through his own orgasm, kept hitting the bundle of nerves in his ass over and over until he came too. Spurting his come between their bodies, gluing them together for a second as Ben fell flat on top of him before rolling to his side to slide the condom off his softening penis, throwing it in a corner and then wrapping an arm over his lover, drawing him to his chest .

“You are amazing.” Ben whispered into Mike's ear and placed a kiss right under it. Mike nodded tired and rolled around to bury his face in Ben’s chest and curled his whole body into Ben.

“Love you.” Mike said muffled into Ben’s skin before nodding off. Ben smiled into Mike's hair and whispered “I love you too.” 

Gathering the sheets from where they piled up at the end of the bed, Ben spread them out over both of them. Tired as he was, Ben curled himself around Mike and fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my muse and beta Saskia ( littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) 
> 
> And thank you for all the support. 
> 
> If you have request just pop by and say hi : luvemishacollins.tumbl.com


End file.
